The Meet Up
by sldlovestv18
Summary: Second sequel to Baby's day in office. Can read as a stand alone. The old team assembles in the park of a little picnic. Set several years a head of the show. Very fluffy. Two parter, story is better then summary. Some OCs present. R&R!


Hotch, Derek, JJ, and Garcia sat at a park picnic table with their significant others, their children off in the background doing something or other with the exception of Henry, who at sixteen years old decided he was too cool to go play with the other kids. Morgan and Savannah's little girl, Mariah, was playing with Michael, with Jack supervising from a short distance. Every once and awhile the group liked to arrange a little get together, despite the fact that most of them didn't even work with the BAU anymore, this was one of those times. But, as per the usual, they were waiting on someone. Reid. Reid was always late, now this wasn't Reid's fault, not at all; he was a very timely person. It just took him awhile to get here with his whole family, with his wife and as of six months previous, three children. Just before the team was about to call SWAT to go receive the family, they arrived. Forty minutes after the agreed upon meet time.

"Sorry we're late!" Spencer squeaked as they made their way to the table, his two oldest scattering away to go play as they went to sit down. "Maeve got her dress dirty, so we had to have a wardrobe change, then Jason spit up on-"

"We understand, Family Man, just sit down." Morgan waved a hand at him to signal him and Tammy to sit.

"Family Man? Whatever happened to Pretty Boy?" Spencer raised a brow jokingly.

"Pretty Boy, not with those gray hairs." Morgan snickered as he plucked one of the hairs in question out, earning an elbow from Savannah. "Ow!"

"Uh-huh, as if you don't use any hair dye. It is statically normal for a man of my age with my number of children to have graying hair." Spencer said, rubbing the spot was his hair was ripped.

"I'm just teasing with you, Reid. It's sorta hard to call you Pretty Boy with little man there strapped to your chest." Morgan pointed to the child in question. Reid looked down at little Jason, who was currently resting in a harness strapped to his chest.

"It was my turn to carry him, plus he likes being carried by me more."

"Always a daddy's boy, that one." JJ gave a laugh, causing Reid to look up at her and smile. "Maeve still tearing through those dresses?"

"She is not a fan." Tammy agreed, but her face was amused. "That doesn't stop Mom from buying them, though. I've told her a thousand times that she hates them." The team then looked to Reid, expecting his input.

"My Mom likes it when I send her pictures of Maeve in the dresses." Spencer answered sheepishly, with an equally sheepish shrug.

"Pushovers." Garcia quipped, her ever present, age proof, Garcia smirk on her lips.

"You try saying no to either of them." Tammy chuckled.

"No thank you, can I see my little god-baby now?" Garcia sprawled out her hands towards Spencer and little Jason.

"Be careful." Spencer tsked slightly as he pulled his little one out from the carrier and lifted him over towards Garcia. The moment he was removed from the harness Jason woke from his slumber and started to whine and wiggle around slightly, unhappy to be moved.

"Oh no, someone is a cranky buns." Garcia gasped, gently plucking him from his father's hands and holding him close. "Who's Aunty Garcia's precious little Bugga Boo? That's you, yes it is. Yeah… Yeah… You are!" Jason's only response was to burrow himself into her shoulder with a short, high pitched whine.

"So, Henry, why aren't you playing with the others?" Spencer turned to his godson, snapping the boy's attention away from whatever he was writing or doodling in his notebook.

"I'm too old for that, Uncle Spence, I'm in high school now." Henry gave a slight huff.

"So what, Jack is in college and he is still playing with the others." Spencer nodded his head towards the other children.

"That's different!"

"How?" Spencer asked and Henry just sort of stuttered a bit, something his parents found amusing, before turning to Morgan.

"Uncle Morgan, when are you and Aunt Savannah going to get married?" Henry asked, a swift, calculated, slightly panicked attempt to shift the conversation. Morgan was not nearly as amused as the others.

"We don't need to be married." Morgan asserted while Savannah just sort of leaned back to watch a show she had seen more then once.

"But you have a kid."

"Doesn't matter."

"Legally, you receive all the benefits of being married, you are common law husband and wife, right?" Hotch quipped, too amused with this familiar argument not to pitch in.

"Not you now!" Morgan groaned, shooting Hotch a pitiful glare before regaining his resolve. "All the more reason not to get married, me already have all the benefits then why bother?"

"Alright, alright, lets settle down." Savannah chuckled, waving her hands in the 'calm down' motion.

"Don't think I didn't see what you did there, kid." Derek glared as he pointed at Henry, who was no longer paying him any attention and was grabbing at one of baby Jason's feet.

"Huh?" Henry grunted, almost hearing what he said. That didn't help.

"You-"

"Baby, turn it down a notch." Savannah put a hand on Morgan's shoulder to anchor him down. "He can't help it that Reid's kids are unnaturally adorable." She snickered and Spencer groaned.

"When are you guys going to stop saying that?" Spencer crossed his arms, not unlike an angry child. This had been a running joke amongst the group, Spencer's kids being unnaturally cute. Ever since Nick was born, they had always said it, every time they encountered said children.

"When it stops being true." JJ chuckled, leaning closer to her best-guy-friend's youngest offspring. "I mean, look at them."

At the moment little Jason was wiggling his legs around from his curled up position in Garcia's arms, his tiny baby brows furrowed together in a look of extreme concentration that was admittedly cute. Maeve was currently off playing with Mariah, Michael, and Jack, or to be more precise she was accidently head-butting Jack in the gut. It made Spencer cringe, but fact that it was an accident and the look of horror on her face immediately after made her look adorable. Then was the oldest of the Reid children, who was lying out by a tree fifteen feet away, reading away at a little book, completely gone to the world around him. Every once and a while a lock of his chocolate brown would fall in his face and he would blow on it try to get to go away before actually using his hands to tuck it back behind his ear.

"Okay, you have a point." Reid conceded, throwing his hands up in surrendered.

"It's weird, man, most people with multiple kids have at least one that was funny looking as a baby but yours have all been cute since birth." Morgan said, forgetting his upset with Henry and focusing on Jason. "Also, isn't that the same TARDIS oncie that you had Nick wearing all the time as baby?"

"Yeah, so what? Just because it's used doesn't make it fit him any less, or make it any less awesome. Besides," Spencer said before leaning forward tickle his boy under the chin. "My little buddy would make a great little time lord, yes he would. Yes you would, yeah."

"Honey, your fan geek is showing." Tammy gave a small smile and an eye roll.

"What?" Spencer blinked at her, not having listened to what she said, even a little.

"Doesn't matter, anyway, he's not a time lord, he's the TARDIS." Garcia said before looking to the baby and cooing "Isn't that right?" She swooped the child into the air and started to make the TARDIS sounds with her mouth, the baby squealing and giggling with joy at all the motion before quickly becoming irritated and screeching.

"Oh! Looks like he wants to come back to Daddy TARDIS." Spencer chuckled as he plucked his child away from Garcia and held him close. "What's wrong, my little spaceship? I think someone has some gas, huh? Let's go over there were its private and take care of that, huh, buddy? Yeah, let's go." He laughed before carrying the boy off to a tree a distance away.

"So, how have things been going?" JJ asked Tammy with her warm, JJ smile.

"Why is it that whenever we do these things you guys always focus on me and Spencer in conversation? Are we just easy targets?" She let out a half laugh, half puff and crossed her arms.

"You guys are the interesting ones, with the three kids, different jobs…" Morgan said, clearly very amused.

"All of you work for the government, except Savannah and Will, Savannah works with me and Will is a cop, that's like, FBI-lite, or something-" Will piped in with a bewildered 'what'. "-That's much more impressive than a doctor and a college professor."

"Humor us." Garcia prodded, her grin as big as Derek's was.

"Fine, there was-" Tammy started before eying Henry. She knew what she was going to talk about wasn't something needed to know about. "Um, Henry, could you please go get something from me and Uncle Spence's car, please? We left Jason's favorite toy there."

"You don't have to make up reasons for me to leave." Henry sighed but he stood up and held his hands out for the keys, which Tammy fished out and tossed to him. By the time he was out of earshot the whole team's brows were up, curious.

"Now that he is gone…" Tammy cleared her throat before smiling. "Just last week, Spencer got his fifteen year sobriety coin."

"Oh my gosh! That's so great." JJ whooped, clasping her hands together. The joy carried over the others, including Will and Savannah, who had only found out about it in the first place through some unfortunate slips from their partners.

"Yeah, he was so proud. He would have invited you, but that's not really the thing you invite people to and, well… you know how close to the vest he keeps that stuff." Tammy shrugged a shoulder and glanced back at Spencer, who was blowing raspberries against little Jason's head. "I figured you'd want to know."

"It's hard to believe it's been that long." Hotch quipped.

"He's come a long way." JJ agreed with a small nod.

"Well he has you guys to thank for that." Tammy smiled a little, with the team share odd glances that she couldn't quite decipher.

"Nah, Spence really did it all his own, we just made sure he didn't get fired." JJ batted a hand slightly, shrugging a shoulder slightly.

"Well it's a good thing you did." Tammy assured before looking back at Spencer again, who was rubbing his son's belly and cooing something she couldn't hear, before turning back and changing the subject slightly. "Y'know, it seems like Spencer becomes more and more dad like everyday. It's so cute, though I'm just a little worried one day I'm going to walk into the living room to find him sitting in an arm chair, smoking a pipe and talking in some strange accent like a TV dad from 1900's."

That made the team laugh, with JJ entering a slightly more hysterical fit then the others.

"He- um, he has become quite a dad, yeah." JJ wheezed once the laughter had succeeded. "Speaking of which, how has he been handling finding out about Nick?"

Six months ago Tammy and Spencer went and had Nick tested. He always seemed like he was brighter then most kids his age, but when he started reading so far ahead of his peers, as well as starting to do basic math a whole year early and breezing through that quickly, it was apparent he was special. The tests showed that Nick had an IQ of 156, a number that would likely grow, as he got older. It was also recommended that Nick be placed in an accelerated learning program that included skipping one or two grades. That hadn't gone over well.

"He's fine, proud but… stubborn." Tammy looked over to Nick now, who was still nuzzled by a tree reading. "He still won't let them put him in a program, but he is giving him extra work to do, along with extra work the school gives him, to make sure he is still learning and is still engaged in learning."

"You'd think he would want his little one to have the same sort of education he got, didn't Spencer graduate high school when he was like twelve?" Will looked over to JJ to confirm that he had remembered the right age.

"Not with what he went through as a child prodigy. He knows first hand how much that can mess with a kid's development." Morgan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but it's fine. Nick is doing really well with all the work, blows right through it, and it's a great thing for him and Spencer to bond over." Tammy gave a different sort of smile, looking back at Spencer for second. "He's even working on trying to get Nick into Mensa."

"That's great!" Savannah grinned, with the others echoing her sentiment.

"Mhm." Tammy nodded as Spencer wondered back over towards the table.

"Hey, babe, did we feed Jason a new food today?" Reid asked as he plopped down beside her, Jason curled up to his chest.

"Yeah, we did, it was that new veggie mix, why?"

"I think it's upsetting his tummy, giving him gas." He said, peeking down at his son, tickling at his chin to try to get him to reveal more of his face.

"Awh, do you have an upset tummy? Is your tum tum angry?" Tammy pursed her lips and cooed at her boy, who just whined out at her, his face scrunching up in a grumpy manner. "Well, okay then."

"Here's his stupid thing." Henry's voice creaked from behind and a small stuffed bear flew across the space, landing in front of Spencer and the baby. JJ gave Henry an unimpressed look as Spencer grinned and swooped the toy up.

"Hey, buddy, look, its Bugga Boo. You love him. Come on, smile for Bugga Boo." Spencer flopped the worn stuffed animal around in front of the boy, who whined and grumbled.

"Someone is cranky." Henry leaned forward in his most casual 'I'm trying to get a better look at this' way, which wasn't nearly as casual looking or cool as he thought.

"Gas." Was Spencer's point blank answer.

"I know that feel." Henry nodded and JJ's shoulders just sort of shagged downwards in defeat. Boys.

"Why don't we get the actual lunch part of this lunch started?" Hotch changed the subject smoothly and the other's nodded in agreement, especially Henry, who was always hungry.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This was originally going to be one large oneshot, part now it's going to be a two-parter. I really wanted to finish this story as a whole by the end the quarter but I wasn't able to. SIGH.**

 **And some updates, for people who read my stuff regularly… do not fear, the next chapter of Sent Back the Redo is in progress, I'm going to try to get it up by my birthday on the 30** **th** **, fingers crossed. Also, I am finishing up my first quarter of college, and I've got a lot of compter classes next quarter, which could be a good thing for you guys if I get some more free time with the computers! Yeah!**

 **Review! I'm going to write the second part regardless of what you say, but go ahead and tell me if you'd like it XD fluffy fluff fluff. Yeah.**


End file.
